


bake your love for 30 minutes

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes Fest, 12 Princes October Fest, Alternate Universe - YouTube, M/M, but all ends well, contain lots of tweets, contain side ships here and there, cooking youtuber!kevin, fan!younghoon, it gets emotional in the middle, lowkey crack but also serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Where Younghoon is a shy yet lucky fanboy and Kevin is a famous cooking YouTuber who fell in love with a fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for [12 princes fic fest](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest). i usually put the prompt on the start but it might spoil the plot, so i'll do it at the end of the entire thing (aka on the next chapter). not betaed by someone, altho it's kind of a requirement of the fest?, but i wanted to post this soon/in time/not extremely late (sometimes i got late for waiting the beta to be done) so i've done it myself. it was quite bothersome, especially since some of the scenes are fake twitter pictures and i had to redo, reupload and recode it after i spotted an error. i also did my best to program the time on those pictures because my ass is perfectionist jhjfhkjdgf but still, this story might contain inaccuracies here and there, either on the text or on the pictures.  
> me not wanting to be late is also the reason as to why i split this in two, because i had this first part done but didn't finish it in time and i didn't want to be extremely late, so i posted what i had and am working on the last chapter. i don't know when i will post it though, but i do promise it will still be in this year! sdhfsjfhsdj  
> regardless of those complications, please enjoy!

Younghoon couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes", he said out loud. "Kevin is going to make a series and will be alongside a fan. Can you believe this?!"

He turned to look at his friends. Jaehyun didn't even look at his direction, attention fully on his phone. He was probably on twitter or instagram. Either way, he was most likely looking at his crush's selfies. He was a goner. 

Sangyeon, who was beside him, seemed to have heard him. Although he didn't seem interested in it at all, he was nodding at his words. "Cool."

Juyeon was kind enough to smile at him. "That's really cool, hyung", he said with not much emotion on his voice, but the older knew it was just the way he talked. "Do you plan on joining then?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be dumb enough to let a chance like this go to waste."

"Do you even know what this is about? Like, do you just say you're interested and they might let you join?"

The fanboy looked at his phone, showing Kevin's profile. He had tweeted the details for his giveaway already, such as dates for applying and how the series will work afterwards. "Well, yeah there are some requirements but it's nothing much. Just, you know, being an adult, living in Seoul or surroundings, all sort of things. If you apply you just leave your email and youtube account and the winner will be picked randomly."

Jaehyun stopped messing on his phone to frown. "You're willing to expose yourself into this? For a youtube dude? Or worse, a _dude_?"

"You're literally gay, hyung", Juyeon reasoned.

"Excuse you, I go both ways."

Younghoon ignored their discussion. "Why shouldn't I? I don't see any bad in joining this? It's not like I will absolutely win."

Sangyeon hummed. "Yeah, your luck is pretty bad."

Younghoon blinked, taken aback. " _Thanks_ , hyung. Really nice of you."

Jaehyun shook his head. "For real though, maybe it would just be better to keep supporting him as a fan, from far away. I don't know, I wouldn't expose me for someone famous because I like him. Plus he could be fake, or hate fanboys. Ew, what if he's straight?"

"He isn't. Literally one of his most viewed videos is of him coming out", he sighed. "Can't you just be happy that I have a chance of meeting my idol in person, even if it is microscopic?"

No one replied to him.

"I need new friends. I hate you all."

"No you don't", Sangyeon was quick to reply. Sangyeon was right.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week passed. And then another, and on a blink of an eye, it was already mid-September. The month where the final winner would be announced. That still hadn't been released, and it was already halfway through. Younghoon was starting to lose his hopes, was starting to believe it was just a dream and his favourite youtuber had played them all. His friends had probably realized it, he assumed, because they had decided to tease him less these, especially Jaehyun, and he was glad. He would hate to be snap at them, to be rude at them, for something like this. Featuring on some guy's videos. It's not that big.

That was when he told himself, until he decided to check his twitter.

Younghoon stared at his phone, at the youtuber's tweet and at the neverending notifications that kept popping up on the top of his screen.

And like.

_What._

He had won? He fucking won? He's going to be seeing Kevin in person? While he does new content for youtube? And those videos will be up, for everyone to see, forever?

Deciding to check his email, he was met with the headline 'Kevin Moon's Cooking Show - details for the winner', and he felt like screaming until his throat gave away.

Because it was all fucking true, it was fucking going to happen. He read his email and felt like shouting every ten words because it was real. In a few days, he'd meet Kevin Moon in person, talk to him, see his face with his own eyes. Kevin. Fucking Moon. And it wouldn't just be a meeting, they'd work together for a show. He'd help Kevin, the Kevin, cook for his program on youtube. For everyone to see. 

Chanhee was right. He really is a lucky bitch.

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

Younghoon laughed at himself. The trip was not very long but it did take him a couple hours to arrive and it was boring him to death. He was also extremely nervous, so of course he would distract himself with twitter. Nothing out of the ordinary. He did that a lot.

He breathed in and then out, looking at the window, observing the buildings moving far from him, the cars surpassing his bus, the blue sky staring back at him.

Maybe he shouldn't, but he had his hopes up. It was a one time in a lifespan thing, meeting your idol and creating something besides him. He seemed so kind behind the camera and he was dying to meet him when the cameras are off. Younghoon couldn't help but expect him to be as humble as he had imagined. He couldn't help but hope he was someone real, not meaning he was an actual living being, but that the person he showed on camera _was_ him and not a mask.

He breathed again, deciding to look back at his phone and bother his friends on social media.

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

He knew the dude was handsome. He knew how bright his smile was, how polite and nice he was, and he knew how much Kevin made his heart flutter.

However, nothing had prepared him to see the dude _face to face_.

"You must be Kim Younghoon-ssi!", the voice he's heard so many times through his headset came into his ears, but this time from the owner himself. Kevin smiled at him sweetly, just like he did to the camera, but this time it meant much more for him because it was targeted directly at him, not a faceless device. _Kevin was smiling at him_. "I'm Kevin, but I'm sure you know it already."

"Yeah", he said, a little in a trance because wow. He must have been sleeping because... _wow_.

"Did you have a good trip?", the younger suddenly asked after some staff had told the two of them to get in so Younghoon could leave his bags on his room and get familiar with the place. They'd be staying in what seemed to be a small hotel, where not only the two of them but most of the staff would rest on, but it wasn't really. It had a studio in the back, he read on the email, and he supposed it was decorated like a restaurant, the one they'd do the recordings on. It was probably a rented, improvised location, but Younghoon wasn't one to judge.

And, although Kevin's question was a bit random and maybe awkward, he decided not to judge and answer him with a nod. "It was nice. I have never gone to this part of Seoul so I was a little lost, to be honest."

"Really?", he rose a brow. "But aren't you from Seoul?"

He coughed in embarrassment. "Well, I  _am_ , I just haven't been around too much I guess."

The younger gave him a sympathetic grin. "I see. It's okay, I can understand. When I was in Canada I didn't really explore much too. I do that more now though, when I go back."

Younghoon didn't really know what to say and just nodded silently at that, letting the conversation die. Eventually, a staff came to find them and took them to a room where they would read the script together, talking about the missions - oh God they were _missions_ - and also giving the two space to give their opinions. It was super boring, if he had been honest, but at the same time he was thrilled with excitement and couldn't wait until the recordings started.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He heard giggles behind him. "Hyung, my mans? That's cute", Kevin spoke as he hurried to walk side by side with the older.

Younghoon blinked, trying to process what he meant by those words. He, however, decided to give up on that and frowned. "Are you stalking my twitter?"

"No? I follow you. Since that announcement actually", he laughed some more. "It shouldn't be a surprise to you. I'm pretty sure you tweeted something about dying that day? I thought it was because of that."

Oh _shit_. 

Okay, he knew Kevin followed him, and indeed him freaking out was in part because he was finally mutuals with him as well, but he's never ever interacted with his account. He thought the younger had muted him, or didn't really lurk into twitter as much, considering he was a busy figure and all. But now, with what he had just said, he couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed over everything he had ever tweeted about Kevin. And over everything he had ever tweeted that wasn't about Kevin as well.

He had seen it all.

"I'm sorry, I will stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

The other just laughed. "Kim Younghoon, _I just said it's cute_. I don't mind. Besides, if I did, I would have stopped you long time ago", Kevin patted the taller one's shoulder lightly, in an assuring way, smiling at him with his signature cat-like grin. "I don't mind. You can keep calling me your mans."

Younghoon quietly nodded at that, but inside he was panicking. Did he just say that? What did he mean by that?

Was it just fanservice or was he reading a bit too much? He hoped it was just fanservice. He didn't want to affect Kevin's image by dating him.

But why was he thinking about dating him over something so trivial? Calm down Younghoon, you useless gay.

"Well, recordings start tomorrow", Kevin said after a while, "so we should head to our beds. It's going to be fun, don't worry."

"Yeah, fun", he said in a low tone, trying to not think too much about how it was actually going to happen, and how nervous he was about it. "Good night, Kevin Moon."

"You can be informal with me, hyung", the other laughed. "Good night, Younghoonie-hyung."

The younger politely nodded at him and went towards his room, leaving the taller standing in the hall by himself. He sighed, heading to his own room and trying to get some sleep.

It was going to be fun, Kevin had said. He didn't need to worry. He should just, well, relax and enjoy the time he has with Kevin, as a fan. It'll be short but it's still _something_. He would be fine. It would be fun. He'd make good memories. It would all go well.

And with that in mind he went to sleep, getting ready for the next few days that would come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be fun, Kevin had said. He didn't need to worry. He should just, well, relax and enjoy the time he has with Kevin, as a fan. It'll be short but it's still _something_. He would be fine. It would be fun. He'd make good memories. It would all go well.  
>  And with that in mind he went to sleep, getting ready for the next few days that would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (summary is the last two paragraphs of chap1 in case you forgot how i left stuff literally months ago rip)  
> hello! happy new year! and sorry for saying this second part would definitely be delivered on2018, life was a bitch the last few months!!!!!!!!!! anyway, this chapter, opposite to the previous one, is mostly on kevin's pov, but the twitter will still be from younghoon's account for reasons, them being i am the writer and it made more sense for me KJSDKFJSDKJFSDFS also bc younghoon has a private that kevin doesnt know so, it was only natural that the tweets would still be on younghoon's account and kind of his pov? although the story text is kevin's. anyway, again, sorry for the delay, life has been tough on me and everytime i worked on this i hated it, so when i had time i usually gave attention to other works, then got the biggest writer block of my life, and when i noticed it was suddenly a new year and i had only added a hundred or so of new words,,. either way it's here now, so i hope you enjoy this finale!  
>  **also, IMPORTANT!!!!!!!1 i dont know why but after some pictures ao3 just doesnt show it? the html is working normally, it shows for me when i update the chapter, but after a while it just shows nothing? so some will be url links you'll have to click to open. i'm really sorry, i don't know why ao3 betrayed me like that. i'll try to fix it in the future but......................... :/**

Younghoon was really nice to be with, Kevin quickly discovered.

Sure he was glad to be doing some content with a fan. He felt like he wasn't the most present content creator in all of youtube and he wanted to repay them somehow. But this was mostly an experiment, because who knows what kind of response he'd got, or how different he'd be doing something out of his comfort zone. However, once he stood next to the older, be it at meetings or the actual recordings, it felt so natural. It was comfortable, relaxing even, and he really liked being with Younghoon.

He really liked Younghoon. He liked that despite being his fan he didn't treat him rudely, or with some kind of superiority. Sure it was obvious he had this bit of admiration any fan would have, one that Kevin could compare with his absolute love for Beyoncé, but he didn't let it bother their conversations and the younger man really liked it. It made their interactions easier.

Besides, he was cute, tall, loved coooking, loved eating as well, had a soft spot for animals - and _even owned a dog_ , so adorable - and, the best of all: he had a soothing voice. Kevin discovered pretty randomly that when the older was bored he'd hum or sometimes even sing, and that was _it_. The moment of utter realization that Kim Younghoon was a hundred percent Kevin's type and that he a hundred percent had developed a crush on him.

"You really are a chaotic gay", Jacob, his longtime friend and impulse control, had told him after the first episode meeting, when the younger told him about his past few days to him, crush included. "Already crushing on this boy? It's been what, a day?"

"Thanks, lawful bi", he laughed about it. "And in my defence, it's been three. There's a bunch of meetings and bureaucracies it's so tiring, it's taking forever. We started recording today and it's just part of the first episode."

He heard the older laugh at that. "Well, recordings will not take longer than a week, right? Time will probably fly once you're actually recording it. Don't worry about it, once you realize it'll be over."

Kevin blinked at his friend's words and gasped. "Oh my God, Jacob! How can you say something like that?"

"What..?"

"And something so right. You _are_  right, soon this will be all over and Younghoon-hyung will go back to his life and I'll go to mines."

"You make it sound dramatic", Jacob laughed at the other side, but he had a point. He was being dramatic. But that was basic Kevin Moon behaviour so it wasn't something surprising. Hence the older's joking tone, maybe.

"You think I should make a move or something? Before we part ways?"

The line went silent for a while before the older spoke again. "You really that invested on this dude?"

"Jacob-hyung", he suddenly called him by the honorific, "he is _perfect_. I told you already. I think I'd regret forever if I don't try but also, I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

He stopped to think. Why not? He deserved a cute, loving boyfriend. But also there was something that made him feel odd. Like he shouldn't. "I'm not entirely sure. I think I'm scared or something. He's... too good. For me."

"Oh, Kevin, don't be like this", his best friend comforted him. "You're a pretty cool dude and I'm sure you're a perfect boyfriend material. Hell, you can cook, and _well_ , and while looking like that? That's unfair", he said to which made the younger laugh. "And if you think you'll regret if you don't try then just go! Maybe you'll even surprise yourself."

He sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll try."

"They grow so fast", Jacob joked in the line. "Soon you'll be living together and adopting puppies and all of that."

Kevin couldn't fight the smile that formed on his lips. "Thanks for the talk, Jacob. Tell Sunwoo I said hi, by the way. I miss you two too."

"And we miss you. Once you finish this project pay us a visit, will you?"

"Of course, of course. Bye."

"Bye, lover boy."

He rolled his eyes before turning off the phone, resting his head in the pillow and thinking about pieces of bread and Younghoon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kevin liked being with Younghoon, talking with him about small things and all of that. And since his talk with Jacob, he tried his best to flirt with the older, on camera, off camera, whenever it didn't feel too awkward to do so.

From dumb pickup lines to winking whenever their eyes met, he dropped all the hints he could and looking at how the older reacted, he was going well with it. Younghoon often blushed, a smile involuntarily forming on his lips and some rare times he'd flirt back too. He was certain they were on the same page.

Suddenly things changed and Kevin didn't understand it. It's been a few days since they talked before sleeping, after recordings started, but at some point between that day and the few recording days that already passed, the older started to feel more distant. Every time they had a break, Younghoon would excuse himself and leave the room, phones in hand. Kevin frowned, not really sure how he should react to that, considering that some days before they'd chat during those moments, to get to know each other and all of that.

He thought they were bonding? 

"Hey, hyung!", he said one day, holding his arm before Younghoon could evacuate. "Wanna have lunch together?"

"Now?"

"Of course. It's now lunch after all."

"I'm not exactly hungry though", was the older's answer, and he knew it was an excuse.

He sighed. "Fine then. What were you going to do then?"

Younghoon stared at him with a frown. "I don't know. Shouldn't you go and eat?"

"I can go later, it's fine", Kevin said in hopes for the other to not shut him out another time. 

He laughed at how much the Canadian persisted and decided to give up. "I would probably just talk with my friends on twitter and watch something on youtube."

"Oh, like old vides of mines?", he said in a flirtatious tone.

"... Maybe."

"Ey hyung, it's okay. You can admit you like other youtubers too. Or even better."

"I don't though", he said without thinking much, grabbing the other off guard. "I mean. You are my favourite."

Kevin grinned at that. "Thanks. Anyway, it's been a while we've started this program yet I still don't have your number. Or a selfie with you."

Younghoon gulped down, seemingly nervous. "I considered this is a professional environment and shouldn't be an annoying fan."

"Annoying? _You_? Please, hyung. You're the opposite or it. It's okay, we can take a selfie. Then you can post on twitter and brag."

"I don't wanna brag."

The younger dramatically gasped at that. "Come on, everyone would brag if they got a selfie with someone they're a fan of. Here", he quickly made a selfie pose and captured a picture before Younghoon could react, looking confused at the picture. "Now give me your phone so you can post it."

"Or you can post it yourself."

"Yeah... but it would be less fun."

He rolled his eyes, taking his phone from his pocket. "I can't believe you're convincing me to do this."

"You're going to give me your number?", Kevin said enthusiastically.

"No. But I'm taking a selfie with you and posting it, okay?"

He tried not to let his disappointment show as he quietly nodded, considering that it was still _something_ , and posed a second time as the older took his selfie.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[click](https://sta.sh/0x6b72zkh0f)

[click](https://sta.sh/023aj86j70zz)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey hyung", Kevin said to him as he got closer to him, arm automatically touching his shoulder, trying to not feel hurt by the way the older flinched. "Today was the last recording."

"...Yeah", Younghoon quietly said, tone sad, as he drank the juice that was on the cup he was holding. The staff had organized them a small party to celebrate the end of the project - well, at least the recording part - but since they were still in the studio with some details to work on there was no alcohol. Kevin considered it was better like this, so he could talk to the older without the worry of blurting out something he'd regret or with one or both of them not being able to communicate and understand each other properly.

He gulped down, trying to calm his beating heart. "I enjoyed this. I liked recording this program and I would probably love doing it again. But you know what was the most fun part?", he tilted his head, waiting for an answer that never came. "You, Younghoon-hyung. This could have been a total failure but you made it entertaining and fun, nearly as if you did this for longer than I did. And you're also really attentive and calm and a bit determined as well. I liked meeting you."

The older didn't look at his direction, quiet in his own world. Kevin frowned a bit, maybe he was being too blunt? Too direct? 

"Hyung, I--"

"Don't, Kevin", he finally spoke, but still refusing to look at him. "You can't do this."

"...Do what?"

"Date a fan", he replied in a low tone, finally turning to look at him. "Especially after all the effort you had to create this show. You can't suddenly date me, not without expecting it to make a fuss and grant you hate." 

The younger blinked a few times, not really understanding him. "I don't really care about hate. Hyung, I'm a youtube, getting hate for anything is pretty much standard."

He shook his head. "I would rather not to make anything worse."

"You won't make anything worse", he said, voice weak, sighing at that. "Younghoon-hyung, if you don't like me or isn't interested it's _okay_ , really. But if you're telling me no because you're worried about what others will say then I won't accept it. It's a bit of a low blow if you're really using that as an excuse", he said in a jokingly tone, wishing to be wrong. Wishing that Younghoon would tell him that he was genuinely just worried. That he cared so much for him, that he really wanted them to be something more than just fan and idol in the future, but that he was scared. And then he'd assure that there was no need for that, because it really was simpler than that.

The older sighed, staring at the younger with an expression that showed him sadness. Kevin felt bad at that. "Fine then. I don't want this, Kevin-ah."

He stared at Younghoon a bit in shock, not really expecting that answer. "Okay", he replied, and it wasn't really okay. But he had just been rejected, with all the letters, he wouldn't be that type of person who couldn't take a no. "Okay", he added some seconds later, voice weaker, maybe to convince himself, as he finished drinking the liquid he had in hands. "I'm sorry if I got the wrong idea then."

The older opened his mouth to refute but then one of the staff called them, saying that it was getting too late and that they'd have lots of travelling to do on the next day, especially Younghoon, and so, without another word, they parted ways.

They barely saw each other the next day, and Kevin considered it was for the best. But still, he was sad he hadn't said at least a professional goodbye to the older.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[click](https://sta.sh/01i4p9n3vqjy)

[click](https://sta.sh/01w7xt8wje)

[click](https://sta.sh/0on7m1g7ar4)

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

[click](https://sta.sh/01psejihpk5s)

[click](https://sta.sh/0nay1ut9ki9)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[click](https://sta.sh/01dca5wsl769)

Kevin blinked at the tweet. Even since the first episode aired the only mention the older made was simple retweets of his own posts, so he had considered that he had made the entire experience too awkward for Younghoon, enough for him to never speak about it again.

A new notification popped up, with the older saying he'd start the live stream at eight and, therefore, in a couple of minutes. And Kevin could tell he was _anxious_ for that live stream, probably because he was still a bit hurt. He really should have moved on after being told directly that the older didn't want them to have a closer relationship, but that was exactly what he didn't. Every time a new episode got aired, despite him knowing damn well what would happen, he'd watch it for a couple of times, enjoying the moment another time, memories from the recordings and behind the scenes coming back to him. He still followed the older's instagram and twitter, and still had his notifications on. He considered that he had no right to keep it, but also, he couldn't find the heart to shut Younghoon completely.

He really was a hopeless chaotic gay.

The clock hit eight, and thus, his phone warned him that mister dalbbang9798 - that was _still_ his username, which made the younger had some stupid hope - had just started a live broadcast, and that he should tune in before missing. And so he did.

There were so many people joining at once that Kevin hoped Younghoon would miss that he was watching it. Who knows, maybe he still felt bitter for him to understand it wrong and would end it, or would lie in his answers to not hurt him more. 

The older man was in what seemed to be his room, chicken in front of him. "Hello, hello. I hope you guys don't mind that this will be a mukbang, but my food just arrived and I'm starving", he laughed, making Kevin's heart flip. God, was he whipped. But also, God, did he look good despite the lack of makeup, the too comfortable clothing, messy hair and the fact that he had some food on his face. It was unfair how perfect he was, even like that.

"So, anything you want to ask-- oh, there are already questions. You guys are fast", he laughed alone. "Hmm, lemme see. _Since when do you cook_? I don't!", he laughed again, louder this time. "I just like watching food channels because I love food! And I ended up finding Kevin's."

The older took a bite on his food, still eyeing the questions that kept coming up.

"Oh, that's a good one. _Why did you subscribe to Kevin?_ ", Younghoon said, getting the Canadian man's full attention. "Well, as I said before I love watching food channels. Sure I don't cook but I find them interesting. And Kevin makes it even more interesting", he stopped speaking, taking another bite and taking his time to swallow it. "He has a nice humour and makes the recipes fun? If that makes sense, and it's easy to follow. Not that I usually do, because I can't cook to save my life."

Younghoon stared at the comments until he laughed at one. "You weren't that terrible on the show, you say? Well, thanks, but I was just the assistant."

 _No, you weren't_ , Kevin found himself thinking. They did the missions side to side, they were both important. Besides, the older was genuinely a good cook, he just didn't seem to cook that much in his daily life and thus got confused most of the time. He wasn't terrible.

"How Kevin is in person? Oh, his personality in and off camera is nearly the same", he answered with a smile on his lips. "A bit too weird but still sweet and very attentive."

The younger found himself staring at the other kept eating his dinner and answering some other questions, laughing at some of the memories. At some point the questions weren't all about the program but more about Younghoon personally, like what he majored in, likes, favourite food, sexuality and who the hell is that pretty twitter user, godchanhee98, who is always on his tweets. The older laughed at that last one really loudly, saying it was an in-real-life, warning everyone that he was taken, to the disappointment of many.

" _Is Younghoon-oppa available then_?", that made the man laugh another time. "Kinda, but either way not for you, sorry. I'm gay, and I'm currently pinning on this one fabulous man, so. It'll take me a while before I try falling in love again, I guess."

That made Kevin really curious, but also, it made sense. If Younghoon had someone in mind, it was obvious that he'd turn him down the way he did. He sighed, reasoning that he should turn on the live stream and get to move on.

"Who it is? It's pretty obvious by now, isn't it", the older's voice spoke again, in a weak tone. "I told him I wasn't interested, despite it being a lie. I couldn't let me butt in his work, not in a damaging way."

The younger blinked at that, feeling a bit confused. What, was he talking about him or that was someone else entirely? He didn't get it.

"You know, Chanhee told me that I should stop overthinking and just get my mans, but I did exactly the opposite", he kept going, suddenly super honest. "I kind of regret it but also he has probably forgotten about me by now, or lost interest, or whatever. It was probably for the better", he smiled sadly, eyeing as the comments told him that it would get better, that he should still try to get his crush's attention, or at least let him know before giving up.

And so Kevin decided he needed to be sure of it, and wrote a comment.

_dm him, youll never know if he feels the same ;)_

The chat went faster than it previously was, no one noticing that the Canadian had been there the entire time. But the reaction he was waiting for was Younghoon's, who was playing bored with the chopsticks he had used to eat his food until he eyes the comment, eyes going wide and ears growing pink. "Since when you're...", he started, but then cleared his throat. "I might. Who knows."

He closed the live stream then, not really sure what to expect now. He really wished he got the older's dm, that he was truthful with him, but also, it might not even be him.

Kevin sighed, going to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. He hadn't had dinner yet and surely watching Younghoon's mukbang did not help it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> kevin?
> 
> oh
> 
> hey hyung
> 
> long time no see
> 
> i wasnt expecting a dm from u
> 
> oh
> 
> you werent?
> 
> but you did watch my live a while ago didnt u
> 
> y
> 
> yeah
> 
> but
> 
> i didnt
> 
> know
> 
> for sure
> 
> so i
> 
> uh
> 
> yeah???
> 
> ah
> 
> well
> 
> i guess
> 
> i should
> 
> yeah it is you.
> 
> and im,,
> 
> a bit sorry for telling you i wasnt interested when i was
> 
> its ok
> 
> no it isnt
> 
> i shouldnt have said that,,,,
> 
> dont worryyyyyyy
> 
> its ok
> 
> cute of u for caring
> 
> despite. yeah
> 
> :(
> 
> so
> 
> you wanna give this a go, right?
> 
> us?
> 
> i mean
> 
> yeah
> 
> if
> 
> it's not an issue
> 
> it isnt dw
> 
> so.
> 
> uhm,
> 
> wanna grab a coffee or something????
> 
> uhm
> 
> that wasnt a request hyung
> 
> payback for the lying
> 
> u are obligated to go on a date with me
> 
> and ur paying
> 
> ..........i guess thats fair
> 
> :)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

[click](https://sta.sh/0ygxwnrcvur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey sorry for having to split it but hey, it has been finally delivered as a whole and it is maybe better than if i had rushed things so it should be all good!sdfkjsfhsdjhs and as promised, this was the prompt (i cut the ship part because there were many options):  
>  _prompt #2:_
> 
>   * _by: Hope (savioursangyeon)_
>   * _Character A is a famous youtuber who bases their channel on cooking and baking. Character B is a big fan of Character A's channel and has been watching Character A's channel since the creation of it._
>   * _(...), KEVIN/YOUNGHOON (...) (Setup: CHARACTER A/CHARACTER B)_
>   * _"Character A hosts a giveaway and the winner gets to fly out and guest on the very first episode Character A's newly created baking series. Character B wins the giveaway and is flown out to meet Character A two weeks before filming starts. Character A gets to know Character B very well and starts to like Character B whereas Character B already has a huge crush on Character A. // Eventually Character A makes a move on Character B, but Character B is afraid of the negative response it will have on Character A's career ""because I just guested on your show and now all of a sudden we're dating? That's suspicious!"" Character A doesn't care where Character B does care. It causes conflict in between their relationship that hasn't even begun."_
> 


**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo), feel free to talk to me! and here are [my other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)!


End file.
